Cold Bodies - Warm Hearts
by Ritsu18
Summary: On a winter day the Survey Corpse have a mission outside the walls. Dozens of things could go wrong of course. Find out what could go wrong for Levi and Hanji as they stay alone, separated from their men out in the cold. Everything may seem harmless at the start, but as the cold becomes more ruthless by each passing hour will they be able to survive?
1. On a Winter Day

A/N: Hi there, here I come with another story. This one will be in chapters, though I'm not sure yet how many it will contain. I want to thank in advance everyone who decides to read this story. I hope you like it.

Also, if the characters are too OOC, gomenasai.

Of course, I would like to hear your opinion, just don't be impolite. Favorites and reviews are always welcomed.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except this story. All rights belong to Hajime Isayama.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: On a Winter Day

It was a cold snowy day, but for the Survey Corps it was as any other day. There was no slacking off for them. Exactly on this day they had a mission outside the walls.

Tucked under layers upon layers of warm clothes and coats, members of the Survey Corps marched forward through the forest covered by a white cloth, burying all the greenery.

Hanji buzzed by one of her comrades, speeding up and disappearing from sight, going up ahead at the same pace. She loved the wind in her hair and the cold breeze on her face. The scenery was blissful yet unsettling.

Hanji searched the area for any sign of titans. Excitement ran through her whole being, she felt her blood rushing. Even though nobody could hear her because they were far away, Hanji spoke to herself as a cloud of freezing breath appeared from her mouth: "Ah, it would be really cool if we stumbled upon an abnormal! Wow, imagine all the experiments I could run on him! Uuu-huuu!" She kept speeding up ahead while excitement took over her completely.

A couple of miles upfront she recognized Levi's horse and his hunched figure as he rode hastily looking straight ahead. She decided to slow down a bit, realizing that she went a little too far.

Hanji went in gallop with her horse, now following swiftly Levi's horse. She took a brief moment to appreciate her surroundings. She was fond of winter weather. She cast a glance towards a certain grumpy man in front of her, suddenly feeling lump forming in her throat. It was stupid, but all she wanted is to talk to him.

Hanji opened her mouth and called out to him with a playful voice: "Hey Levi, isn't this weather just perfect for a mission?"

Levi flinched on the sound of her voice just for a brief second, but composed his stance very quickly. He looked over his shoulder with emotionless eyes, indulging her with an answer: "Tch… what is perfect about this shitty looking weather? There's nothing positive about this… it's only slowing us down."

Hanji fell into one of her laughing daze states, not able to stop. These observations of his always cracked her up. Everything was much more enjoyable when he was around.

Levi ignored her for the most of the part.

Out of the blue, an abnormal appeared on their twelve o'clock. Until this moment Hanji was in her blissful state, but as soon as she noticed an abnormal, she restored her determination.

Without taking another second to contemplate her next move, Hanji pulled out a red flare and fired it up in the air. Upon doing so, she rushed toward the titan.

Now was her chance to catch herself a toy she'll play with later on. Not wanting to miss this opportunity she refused to wait for anyone.

Levi caught a glimpse of someone's flare going off and not long after that, he saw Hanji's horse going off the course. He cursed under his breath, stopping his horse abruptly.

He turned in the same direction he saw Hanji set off to and rushed after them. Someone had to stop her from getting herself killed.

Hanji managed to catch up to the titan. At the moment, she was sitting upright on her horse, while the titan was peering down at her with gaping mouth and eyes wide open. It was a game of a cat and a mouse, both of them waiting for the other's first move.

Hanji cooed to him like you'd do with a child: "Hey there, big guy… wow you have very nice coral-colored eyes! Can we be friends? My names Hanji. Do you have a name?" As a response the titan produced a loud roar. Hanji draw back a little bit. She chuckled nervously, but didn't give up just yet.

She said with her rasping voice: "Uuh, calm down big boy, nobody's going to hurt you! It's Ok… Albert… can I call you that?"

All she got from the titan was another roar as he moved fast toward her, mouth first. Hanji's horse got scared and she fell to the ground, while her horse ran away.

At that moment, all Hanji could hear was horse steps. Before, she could do anything, she heard a wire being shot and the next moment the titan was falling to the ground with a loud thud.

Hanji watched stunned as Levi landed on top of the titan's head, whilst the titan's body began to vaporize. Hanji's eyes widened, disbelief on her face was evident.

Her hands dashed toward her head as a painful shriek came out of her mouth. She dropped down, still in a daze.

Levi didn't look alarmed at all. He jumped off of the titan and moved in her direction.

Only when he was right in front of her, he stopped. His furious grey eyes looking down on her. He spit out with disgust: "For heaven's fuck… this is the second time that I'm saving your sorry ass! Don't hope for third time, shitty glasses! I'll consider this as one of your crazy episodes, but next time I won't be here for you!"

Sternness of his voice woke Hanji up from her slumber of grief, she could tell by his posture, as well as in his voice that he was serious.

Hanji stood up, shaking off the remaining snow that got stuck on her uniform. She was able to bring up her earnest expression. She forced herself to look at him, even though she was afraid of what she'll see in his eyes.

At last, she awarded him with one of her sheepish smiles: "Heh… you've got that right! I was a little bit too excited when I saw a titan, like I haven't seen one before… stupid right?" she scratched the back of her neck clumsily.

Levi dismissed her blabbering to a mild brain concussion, proceeding with more significant matter at hand: "Whatever… we have more pressing matter at our hands. Perhaps, how shall we get back to the others? Both of our horses ran away. Our squads are going fast, so we should hurry before it's too late…"

Hanji raised up her index finger indicating that she has an idea: "Uh, I know! Let me try to get their attention by firing a flare!" she pulled out another flare, raising her hand high up she tugged on the trigger.

However, nothing happened. Hanji was confused, but tried again believing that she didn't do it right the first time. Still, her attempts were futile.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now, but stay tuned for more! I'll try to update frequently as much as I can. See you soon!


	2. Refuge

A/N: Greetings! Well here I come with second chapter of this story. I'm sorry for the wait. So before we start I want to inform you that this story will have 4 chapters and I promise to update more frequently from now on.

Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Chapter 2: Refuge

She got nervous: "What on the fuck's earth! It worked perfectly a minute ago! Work goddammit!"

Levi rolled his eyes now getting evidently irritated: "Let me try you dumbass!" He took one of his own flares and tried to shoot it. Nevertheless, he didn't have any luck either. Levi squinted.

Hanji gave up on her flare as well, seeing that it was fruitless.

Levi asked intrigued yet aggravated: "What is wrong with this motherfucker?" his voice oddly calm.

Hanji examined the device closely, making a conclusion: "Most probably the mechanism froze from the temperature…" exhaling steadily she tossed the device behind her back saying with plane voice: "Well, we won't be having any use of it in that state."

Levi's patience was already on the edge, however, now he lost it: "Then enlighten me, brilliant brain, what shall we… You know what? On second thought, please don't. The way you are you're get us killed. I'm taking over from now on."

Hanji chuckled entertained by his determination, all she got in response was a grim look.

She asked curiously: "Oh, really? Ok, then what do you propose? I'm open to suggestions."

Levi looked around them, contemplating which one of his solution would be the most effective and the least dangerous one.

He began to explain: "Since the sun is falling down it should be safe on the ground. Going up in the air via 3DMG at this hour would be pointless since we don't know where exactly our people are. Walking on foot is a stupid idea on this bullshit weather and the night falling. So, we'll stay the night in a nearby cave I saw on my way here. No protests! You're going to obey since I'm responsible for you in front of Erwin. Now shut up and follow me!"

A playful smile flashed upon her face: "Yes sir!" she followed him in a step.

And Levi wasn't lying when he said there was a cave nearby.

After a fifteen-minute walk, they were standing in front of a large cave that was wrapped in a cotton like blanket of snow.

The inside of the cave was mostly dry, with only a few spots where snow has somehow found its way in.

Hanji was impressed with the cozy atmosphere. She squealed enthusiastically: "Wow Levi, if I only knew you were this romantic, I would get us lost a long time ago!" she burst into laughter.

Levi wasn't much impressed with their shelter though. It was dirty and uncomfortable. However, it was his idea, so he had to deal with it.

He wasn't much impressed with Hanji's untasteful jokes either, but for the next couple of hours he'll have to endure it.

He exhaled deeply, sensing a repulsive smell of animal piss, or so he wished to believe, as he entered the cave and sat down.

He closed his eyes trying to get some rest while listening to Hanji's enthusiastic voice as she made jokes in the background.

He cracked open one eye to give her a side glance. He hissed: "Calm your hormones, you abnormal women… we have a lot of time to kill. Save your energy for something worthwhile."

Hanji winked at him, ascertaining: "Oh, come on Levi don't be such a downer! I'm sure Erwin already dispatched a squad to search for us. We are important part of his squad, so he must've noticed by now that we are missing."

Levi decided to let her be. No one can argue with her and win an argument. The woman had a few loose screws for sure.

The Sun was setting pretty fast and it was already mid-dark. Even Hanji was exhausted by now, so she sat on the ground by Levi's side.

They have waited for a while now and still no sign of their people. Hanji was bored, so occasionally she would remember some fun facts and tell Levi about it.

Levi, on the other hand, would sometimes listen to her with interest. Then again, other times, his mind would wonder off somewhere else.

Nevertheless, Hanji kept talking even when she knew he wasn't listening to her. She was trying to overcome her worries and fears by blabbering on and on.

It also helped her not to think about how much colder she was getting by the second and now that night had fallen the temperature was getting even lower.

Both of them were worried, but neither of them said anything. Hanji still hoped that their people would find them.

Casting a faint gaze toward Levi seeking a reaction, but she got nothing from him. He was restraining his emotions behind his usual scowl.

Hanji came to a decision to speak up first: "Uh, it's getting pretty cold out here, ha?" she chuckled nervously.

Levi turned to indulge her a glimpse: "No shit four eyes. I guess you really are a genius since you were able to conclude that."

Hanji smiled lightly, before it disappeared in a pool of worry. Her expression unreadable, she said in a whisper: "As cynical as ever I see. You think it's too late for them to find us?"

Levi squinted gathering his thoughts: "Our chances are slimmer by the hour, four eyes. I don't know about you, but I can't feel my nose or my toes…"

Hanji closed her eyes slowly, tranquility washing over her face, like she had made peace with her destiny. She spoke with trembling voice: "So, you too. I've felt it for a while now. It's called frostbite. First it starts with smaller parts of your body, like: nose, toes and fingers… then slowly it spreads through your whole body, until you can't feel your body at all. Once your heart can no longer pump blood into your body you get something called gangrene. So, this is how I will go…" she chuckled bitterly: "… funny I always thought I would die in battle…"

Levi stopped her, saying cynically: "Now I'm feeling better for certain. Stop sulking at once. You are the scientist here, there must be a method for us to warm up."

His words surprised her so much that she was pulled from her dark thoughts and out of the blue she remembered something.

With a serious expression, she cast a glimpse at him: "There is this one method I've heard about long time ago. But, you're not going to like it!"

Levi rolled his eyes, giving the impression of exhaustion: "When exactly did I like any of your crazy ideas? Whatever it is spit it out."

Hanji shrugged, keeping her composure at bay: "Fine, you asked for it. The only successful method that I know of… is…" dawdling, she kept toying with the zipper on her uniform.

Levi slapped her on the hand, warning her that his patience is nearing its end: "For fuck's sake just get on with it! By the time you decide to tell me we would have turned into icebergs!"

She abruptly interrupted him: "Ok, ok!" she said flustered, then continued in the same state: "So, as I said before this is the only successful method that I know. It's body on body heat preservation. Basically, two persons have to take off all of their clothes… and lay down close to each other. The closer the better. As you must know our bodies produce heat, so when two bodies are close together they have a better chance to maintain heat and survive… On temperatures like this… it's the only way…"

A cynical laugh left Levi's mouth: "As I said… never expected anything normal from you. So you say: the only way? Well then, we'll do it. I'd rather mingle with you naked than die like this."

Hanji's eyes widened in shock: "You serious?" she yelped.

Something in her voice and her expression reminded Levi of a child. He hated to admit it, but it was cute.

He answered plainly: "I thought I was clear. Nonetheless, keep in mind one thing, I'll rip your head off if you try something funny or ever mention this to anyone, four eyes!"

Hanji nodded several times, just like a child would.

Levi proposed: "So, shall we then?" as he removed his cravat.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for more! Thank You all for reading so far.

Special thanks to: AlexGSocial; Takerfbi; bluebutterfly08; cheese666; itweetie;


	3. Are We Doing This or What?

A/N: Hi to all fans of LeviHan and SnK in general, and all of you fan fiction readers. I'm giving you a third chapter of this story of mine. Hope you like it ^_^

As you all know, I hope. On this day is Hanji Zoe's birthday. So I'm very happy to update on this day. Happy Birthday to most eccentric and amazing character out there.

Thank You all for reading so far and to all of you who will read this chapter.

Of course, favorites and reviews are welcomed always, just don't be rude. I you like this story be sure to leave a review.

I'm not sure if I should put a disclaimer every time, but just to be safe... LOL XD

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story. All rights belong to Hajime Isayama.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Hanji swallowed hard while getting on her feet. She stared as Levi continued to remove the rest of his clothes skillfully.

For some reason she froze, couldn't move a muscle whereas her heart was beating insanely.

Levi's shirt was now unbuttoned and Hanji could see his masculine abs which didn't really make her feel any better.

He was moving now to his pants, getting them off in one swift manner. Now he stood in front of her just in his boxers.

Hanji noticed all of the scars from endless battle. She never thought about it before, but right now, she had to stop and think just how many scars awaited them in the future.

By now, Levi noticed Hanji was staring and on top of that she was still fully dressed. He cast a death glare in her direction: "I thought we were doing this. Or are you too embarrassed? Quit staring like an idiot and get your clothes off or I'll do it for you!"

Hanji half smiled, shrugging shyly. Her body moved on its own, closer to him. Facing him now from up close, she was devastated by the amount of injuries he endured. Her hand trembled as she moved forward to touch one of his scars. Upon touching his marred skin, she jerked away.

Levi clutched her hand swiftly. Hanji stiffened. Upon raising her head and seeing his face, she tried to pull out, but to no avail.

Hanji stared at his taunting eyes as he whispered: "I don't bite." However, something else flashed over his face. An emotion unknown to her. It resembled reluctance.

Lowering her head she chuckled: "Whoever did the patch-up job… screwed up badly…"

Levi glanced up and down her body then commanded: "Now get those clothes off! I won't be the only one freezing up here."

A couple of clumsy movements later and Hanji was out of her clothes too. They stood opposite one another, no place to hide. To survive they had to do the unimaginable.

Without a word spoken between them. Hanji lay down on the ground naked to the bone. Levi lay down on top of her, being very careful not to harm her.

In the end, he covered them with their coats. It was weird for both of them being so close to each other, their heads almost bumping, they weren't sure where to look. However, when they felt the warmth spreading they felt a little better about it all. Due to that a small piece of hope raised in them.

At this point, Levi had to admit Hanji's body on body method started working. He was still cold, that didn't change, but he could feel his toes and fingers getting back to normal. The numbness had disappeared.

The weather outside didn't get any better. If anything it got even worse. The snow cover had risen. In the end, it turned to a snowstorm, and it didn't look like it's going to stop any time soon. The wind was blowing harshly blowing the snow inside.

Although, Hanji should have gotten a little warmer now. She was still shivering beneath him. She was awfully quiet too.

Levi occasionally checked if her eyes were open or if she still had a pulse just to be sure she was still alive.

And indeed, she was still breathing, but it was shallow. And her eyes were half closed.

Levi tried his best to suppress his concern, but even he could see that something was wrong with her and he wasn't that heartless, despite what other people believed.

He elbowed her: „Guess, this method of yours wasn't total bullshit. I can say with certainty that I feel a bit better. You, four eyes?"

She managed a smile, but it came out as a faint sigh: „Ah, I-I am s-still freezing... I-I c-can't s-s-stop trembling... I-I-I m-must've c-caught a f-flu..."

His eyes were focused on hers. For a brief moment she thought he'll bore through her with that accusing gaze of his.

Levi threw a rant of insults at her: „You piece of titan shit! Tell me one good reason to help you, you brainless shithead!? When did your shitty brain realize this? Tell me what to do now!? What should I do to make you feel better?"

Hanji waived her head, indicating a negative reply. That was about everything she could do as to her state getting worse by the second.

Levi screamed at her nervously: „Come on now! I won't let you go like this! Tell me what to do? Talk to me, shitty glasses!"

She inhaled air harshly so that she could gather strength to utter some words: „Y-you... c-can't do a-anything now. M-my... b-body t-t-temperature... is t-too... low. D-don't... h-have... m-much... time. Y-you... should... w-worry a-about... y-your... self... now.

Levi was devastated. He pressed his lips to her forehead. She was warm, abnormally warm at that.

He clenched her wrists shaking her roughly: „Fuck! Why didn't you say anything? Why? No, four eyes, stay awake! I can't lose you here… to this... like this! Come on! Stay with me!"

After those last words, Hanji fell unconscious or something near to it, since in some moments she could still hear Levi's voice, calling to her from far away and it was getting thinner.

At some point, Levi realized that her body was too still and loose. He acted on instinct when he wrapped his arms firmly around her, pulling her as close to him as possible. That was the only thing he could think of. He was trying to transmit the warmth from his body to her.

At this point, he was ready to try anything. Hugging her vigorously, he felt every bone and curve on her body.

He didn't even remember when he started to whisper into her ear: „Zoe... hey you can hear me, right? I know you can. Zoe, please don't die... like this. I don't want to see you die first... I... can't... imagine... this... shitty... world... without... you... anymore! This... world... is... shitty... indeed... but... with... you... there... it's... a... little... less... shitty. I'm not sure what it means either, but there... if that tells you anything... there you have it. So look at me for heaven's fuck with those crazy yet beautiful eyes of yours! Zoe... come on, Zoe!

She wasn't sure if it was a dream or if she was hallucinating. She really wasn't sure anymore. But, she heard him calling out to her. Yes, calling out to her, but not by his stupid nickname for her, but by her name. He said it, finally, he said it. It took her being on the verge of death for him to say it.

She felt his body against her irritated skin. Despite the pain and the cold a smile appeared on her lips.

Her head was placed on the crook of his neck, but when he felt a smile against his skin, he lifted her head up from his chest. A pale face greeted him with a faint smile.

Peace came over him, in spite of everything, and he whispered: „So, you did hear me..." Levi placed her head back on his shoulder, tightening the grip around her.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now. Now we have only one chapter left. I really hope you enjoyed reading. We even have this sweet, tiny LeviHan moment ^_^

Stay tuned for more. See you soon.

Special thanks this time goes to: cassieb1ack; Lupita Amador; Guadix20; bluebutterfly08;

Thank You guys, for your reviews, favorites and follows.


	4. The Hope On the Horizon

A/N: Hello readers all around the world! I'm giving you the last chapter of this story. I've really enjoyed writing this story and I really hope You've enjoyed as much as I did.

Thank You all for reading this chapter as well.

Of course, it goes without saying, favorites and reviews are very welcomed.

I hope You'll like the ending ^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story. All rights belong to Hajime Isayama.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

First rays of sunshine became visible on this chilly morning, partially illuminating the parts of the cave and Hanji's tranquil yet pale face that was still resting on Levi's shoulder. The only thing keeping him sane was the faint sound of her heart beating.

The new day was about to start and with it the constant threat and danger were about to arise all over again. Levi was aware that it wasn't safe for them to stay here any longer, however, he was unable to move with Hanji in this state. He was helpless, the only thing left for him was to wait who will find them first. Their people or titans.

As for Hanji's state, she never woke up again after she fell unconscious. As for him, he was in better state than her, but since they didn't eat anything since yesterday and this merciless cold took a toll on him too he barely kept himself awake. Whatever he tried to occupy his mind with, it didn't work. His eyes just wanted to shut close and rest for a while.

Yet, he knew he couldn't do that. At least one of them had to stay awake in case their people stumble upon them, or worse if titans find them.

„... poral Levi... uad leadr... anji..." his eyes shot open. He must've closed them for a moment and didn't open them until just now. He thought he heard voices.

Levi listened in carefully, trying to focus on outside sounds. But, now he wasn't sure anymore because he didn't hear anything for a while.

„... Squad leader Hanji! Corporal Levi! Are you out here!" there it is again! Levi knew for certain that his ears didn't deceive him.

He sat up a little dizzy and unsteady, he got up to his feet, leaving Hanji wrapped up in their uniforms. He dressed clumsily, leaving his buttons and zipper undone.

He ran outside, yelling as loud as his throat allowed him to: „Hey you brats! We're here, over here! Can anybody hear me for fuck's sake! Hurry up! We have a sick person here!"

He heard footsteps from two sides nearing in. None of them sounded as titan footsteps.

At last he saw that brat Jean and that other brat Armin. They were on horses. Levi waved to them and it seemed they saw him.

Jean and Armin approached their superior officer. They got off their horses and stood still, saluting to Levi. Levi did the same.

Next, Armin asked with worry all over his face: „Corporal Levi, tell me are you feeling good? Can you move on your own?"

Levi dismissed the brat's worry, saying instead: „I'm fine! However, squad leader Hanji is sick, she's going to need medical support immediately! She's inside that cave, but I'm afraid we're going to need a supply car. Get me one, it's an order!" he commanded his usual scowl on his face.

They nodded and went to inform commander Erwin. In a few seconds, Levi saw a supply car moving as fast as they could in his direction. Not too far away, he saw Erwin's stature riding beside the car on his horse.

Erwin and Levi exchanged gazes and their salutes. They spoke a few words, quietly so no one would hear them.

Frankly, they're conversation consisted from Erwin's worried questioning about Hanji's state while Levi reported to him everything that happened.

Not long after, they moved out, going back toward the walls.

And Levi was never more content in his entire life to return to that cage.

Seeing her body in this big hospital bed, she seemed lifeless and so small that Levi kept holding his finger on her wrist, just to make sure her pulse was still there.

After the medical team examined them and made sure they didn't sustain any serious injuries, they released Levi and put Hanji in this room because she needed to rest and recover. They couldn't tell for sure when she will wake up, but the doctor said she's recovering nicely.

Levi spent most of his free time in her room, taking care of her and making sure she has everything. Despite, people from her squad offering to take care of her or at least to take turns, Levi refused.

This time she was so close to dying. And in such a stupid way. It was partially his fault not taking better care of her and choosing the wrong method to handle all of it. So, yes, he blamed himself. He lost too many of his soldiers.

Although, sometimes she was a real pain in the butt and most of the time Levi tried to get away from her. In the end, he considered her a comrade and a good soldier, but most importantly... he considered her a friend.

He didn't have much friends, in fact, if he was honest with himself after he lost Farlan and Isabel, he was mostly alone, however by his own choice.

But then somehow, this bespectacled crazy woman found her way into his life. It happened unexpectedly just like she was. So, he wasn't ready to lose her now.

The night has fallen already as Levi remained by Hanji's bedside still holding her hand.

Upon opening her eyes, first thing that greeted her was bright light. Hanji blinked a couple of times adjusting her eyes. She expected to see rough surface of the cave's ceiling. Instead a smooth and white ceiling awaited her.

She frowned, confusion flashed over her face. Hanji sat upright abruptly and caused a rough cough to her already weak body.

As soon as she got up, she was pushed back down on the bed. She shrieked slightly.

Hanji looked up and stumbled upon Levi's usual expressionless façade. She squealed with excitement: „Levi!"

Levi pressed his finger over her mouth, irritated. He whispered: „Keep your voice down, it's still early, nobody has to hear your screechy voice first thing in the morning."

Hanji's eyes were still wide open from the initial surprise. However, she nodded slowly showing understanding.

He removed his finger from her lips.

Immediately, Hanji wanted to know: „What happened? How did I get here? Are you OK, Levi?" she bombarded him with the questions.

Levi narrowed his eyes, wiping his hand across his face. He answered, voice drained: „I'm alright. I'm in much better state than you."

Hanji chuckled sheepishly, cheeks blushing, she scratched the back of her neck, before shyly responding: „Uh we were in a tight spot out there, ha!? But, all's well that ends well, right!?"

A hand appeared on top of her head, resting on her hair, before he clenched her ponytail and give her a jolt.

Levi hissed: „No that's not right you idiot-glasses! What I believe you meant to say was that you were in a tight spot out there! What were you thinking, anyway? You could've died. Don't you ever again play with your life like that! Did you understand, that was an order!"

Hanji burst into contagious laughter, not capable to stop. At last she managed to speak up, teasing him: „Yes, I understand very well... I understand that you were very worried about me, but refuse to admit it... and maybe you love me a little bit?" her face gave out the impression of craving for her words to hold some truth to them.

Levi made a grimace, then puffed: „Wishful thinking." then ruffled her messy hair with his hand.

* * *

A/N: I decided to make the ending like this, or rather to say more suitable for the two of them, since with them everything is always so subtly.

Now, tell me in reviews, how would You end it? I want to hear Your opinion on this topic. I won't get mad if You've imagined a different ending, we all have different perspectives.

Also special thanks to: Squidika; Lupita Amado;

And to answer on Lupita's review: Hey, I'm really glad you like the story. It means a lot to know that there's someone out there who likes the stuff you write. Now I'd like to hear from you what kind of ending would You prefer ^-^


End file.
